Cernunnos
In life a member of the prominent Clan Varr (known on his world for producing many great hunters), Snarl was one of several children in his family. He was raised at his family's estate in the forest, and taught woodscraft, horsemanship, tracking, and stealth, and learned to shoot and to fight with his claws. The young Varr was keenly enthusiastic about his training, and proved quite suited to the family profession. As a young adult on his first real hunt, Snarl's excitement led him to make a mistake, and he found himself in an altercation with another group, and lost his left arm in the ensuing fight. While the arm was soon replaced, his youthful pride could not be repaired, and the wolfman left his clan and family behind to seek fortune and glory and to atone for his mistake. He headed for the Human Empire. In the Empire, Snarl soon fell in among criminals, and became quite at home among the underworld. His talents and training served him well - as a hunter not of animals, but of men. With little regard for the lives of other species, Snarl proved to excel at his work, and over the years began to acquire the fortune and reputation he sought as a cunning and ruthless hunter. At the height of his success, the Empire was split by a civil war, as the Emperor and his Son fought for the throne. The conflict reached into the depths of the underworld as well, as criminals, smugglers, and assassins were hired and recruited on either side, casting in their lot with whatever side they favored as the victor. Several of Snarl's oldest associates, long friendly to the Empire and hostile to the Rebels, were betrayed and found themselves stalked by the Emperor's own huntsman. Snarl intervened, striking the Huntsman in the back as he came for the kill, and after a desperate battle driving him off. After this, a fierce rivalry grew between them which lasted for years, each attempting to slay the other at every turn. In the end, Snarl was victorious, and his adversary slain. Having stalked the most dangerous prey imaginable and outmatched the greatest hunter in the Empire of Men, Snarl's fortune reputation was secure. As the rebellion against the Emperor was victorious, he left in search of further challenge. He traveled abroad, seeking out the deadliest foes among man or beast, until there were few creatures alive which he had not hunted. And so, after many years, the wayward son finally returned home to his family, bringing with him the spoils and trophies he had amassed in his life. He was welcomed back and invited to teach his skills to the younger generations, but soon found himself growing restless for want of a challenge. At times the aging hunter would still travel abroad, sometimes taking up a vendetta against some other warrior of note, or answering a challenge by a young adventurer seeking to prove his worth. At first, possessing much of his great skill, he often triumphed, but as time wore on he would instead slyly escape. Eventually the day came that his fading skills no longer equaled the task, as one of his own students bested him in a challenge to the death. In the afterlife, he answers to the name of Cernunnos, but he remains Snarl Varr, the hunter. He roams the worlds, seeking out men and beasts to test his skills against, and honing those skills to an even sharper edge than they were in life. Badges JTS Faction Point Value of Badges 18 category:Necromundus Characters category:Pages with Badges category:Book of the Dead